You Can Understand
by missfixx
Summary: Katara is the Water Tribe's chief's daughter that is just trying to find her path, but she hadn't expected a certain pale man to be it. Zuko is a poor man from the Fire Nation who would do anything to escape his dark past. An opportunity to go on a ship to the New World is too good to pass up. What happens when he meets one of the savages and finds out she is not savage at all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction that I have written AND posted... So don't be too harsh, please and thank you. It is a Pocahontas/ATLA crossover. Eventually Zutara. You should like review or something? There will be more chapters, and they won't all be this long. Some might, but no promises. I'm thinking 20 or so chapters, but yet again... no promises. **

* * *

Chapter One

Zuko knew this was the perfect opportunity as soon as he heard about it. The perfect way to escape what was trapping him here. No one would know him on the ship. He could recreate himself, and he could see the new world. Everyone talked of the greenest forests and beautifully clear water. Some of the tallest mountains with snow that came in the winter so white and sparkly, but what they talked of most were the savages. They lived like we did centuries ago; they believed in so many different gods and would kill us the first chance they got. They were animalistic and they ate other men. They were savage.

Everyone talked of how sacrificing a few men to kill off the savages would be worth it because of all the gold they knew was there.  
Zuko had to get on the ship. Uncle Iroh was the first to tell him about this ship. The first shipment of men to the new world, but he had not neglected to tell him who the captain of the ship was to be. It was Zhao. The most sorry excuse for a man there was. All he wanted was the gold. He was a selfish cruel man, but you won't find better in the Fire Nation considering who ruled it.

"Have you been thinking about my idea, Nephew?" Iroh had snuck in the modest hovel without him knowing.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Well would you like some tea? It will help you clear your mind so you can make the right decision."

"No uncle I don't need any tea."

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense."

"No uncle! I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. And dragged his hand down his face. "I'm going." Zuko turned his head to the ground as he had just thought about the fact that he was leaving Iroh alone. As if Iroh heard this, he set his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"You must not worry about me, Nephew. I am an old man. I have nothing to live for. You are a young man of only eighteen years. You must go. You have so much going for you. You must decide your own path. You can not let me change your decision. This will help you change completely." Zuko turned and looked up to Iroh.

"Are you sure you will be alright, Uncle?"

"Yes I will be perfectly fine. I got a job at the tea shop. It's perfect for me. Now they leave in an hour so you have to hurry. And you better go off to say goodbye to Mai. She will be very disappointed." Zuko slapped his hand to his forehead again and let out a frustrated sigh. He planned on just leaving a letter, but Iroh didn't have to know that.

"Yes, Uncle."

"I'll meet you at the docks in half an hour. Don't forget to get supplies." Iroh tossed a bundled up skins bag to Zuko, and ushered him out. "Now go. You have much to do, Nephew."

As soon as Zuko stepped outside the rush of the Fire Nation City hit him like a ton of bricks. It attacked all of his senses. He heard the bustle of everyone in the market a few blocks down bartering and children playing games. He could smell the scent of food being cooked in the stands by the road. He tasted the salty moisture in the air from the oncoming rain. He could see people fluttering in the excitement of what was happening today. It was a very big day for the entire Fire Nation. We were going to be the first to explore this world. The excitement was tangible. He could feel it.

He started his trek in the direction of the market. He was wearing his usual drab garb which consisted of a red cotton top, black cotton pants, and black skin boots. His black hair was shaggy and long so he could partly cover up the horrendous scar that covered half his face. People loved to tease him about that.

As he walked he heard and felt the small pouch of coins in his pocket. He had enough to get a compass and a journal which was really all he needed. As long as he signed up for the journey they would provide him with food and armor. The first stall he reached sold a variety of fruit and Zuko quickly snatched an apple and hid it under his sleeve. He figured a merchant of this man's standing wouldn't miss one apple out of the bunch. Zuko also hadn't eaten since the night before and it was well past noon.

When he was a safe distance away Zuko took the apple out and bit into it. He started looking at the stands as he walked by and he stopped when he reached a stand with an abundance of leather-bound journals. Uncle had told him earlier it was important to put record down of his findings in this new world. That if he didn't do this he would regret it later.

He pointed out the smallest blandest one there, "How much?"

"Two gold pieces." The old woman behind the stand looked him up and down. She knew he didn't have much, and she was still giving him this hard price.

"Two gold pieces is a little unreasonable don't you think?"

"This may be a little unreasonable for a poorly made journal, but this one is hand crafted. It is a rather beautiful journal, and if anything it is worth more than two gold pieces." The woman gave him a hard glare for questioning her merchandise. She had steely grey eyes and hair to match; she was most likely used to intimidating the customers into purchasing these ridiculously priced journals, but that didn't sway Zuko.

"This journal is worth one COPPER piece. If that. But all is well, I'll go somewhere else." Zuko tipped his head down and turned to walk off taking his second bite of the borrowed apple.

"Wait! I'll sell it to you for one silver piece in honor of the good spirited day!" The woman was pleading. She needed the money. Not many people could afford to buy unnecessary items such as a journal. Zuko smirked before turning back around.

"Done!" He pulled the coin out of his pouch and flipped it to her before he snatched the journal off the stand. The old woman barely caught it before snarling at him as he smiled at her and turned yet again to walk away, but standing in his way was someone he did not want to see at all.

"I see you are still cheating people out of their merchandise, Zuko." Standing in front of him was Mai. Her arms were crossed and he saw no sign of emotion on her face, a common sight.

"Oh now you're in trouble, lover boy!" The old woman cackled as she turned to tend to another customer. Zuko rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Hello Mai."

"So I heard a rumor that you were planning on getting on that ship. I don't believe it. Surely you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to your girlfriend."

Zuko cringed at her tone. He knew there was no way to get out of this one. She had him trapped. "I was going to talk to you."

"When Zuko? After you left? Or were you going to be so insensitive as to leave a note?"

"I have to go. You know this is something I have to do. There is nothing here for me. He gesture widely with his hands.

"Did you forget about me?" Zuko slapped his hand to his forehead as he saw a flash of something in her eyes, but it was gone before he could pick out what it was. That's always how it's been with Mai, flashes of emotion and nothing more, where Zuko was burning passion and bouts of anger. Some might say it made for perfect balance, but anyone who knew the two would argue against that notion.

"Of course I did not forget about you Mai. I was…" Zuko paused for a second. He did not want to make her angry for fear of the knives she always kept hidden up her sleeves. "I was going to buy my things and then find you." Her eyes squinted slightly.

"That's one of the biggest lies you have ever told. I don't want to end our relationship like that. You will return?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"I don't think so." He didn't want to have to flat-out say it, but according to the way this was going he was going to have to. Mai raised a single eyebrow. Zuko sighed before trying again, "Mai, I'm not coming back. I'm going to stay there. Start a life."

"So you are leaving. It wasn't a rumor."

"No Mai. I leave soon. I have to get supplies." The corners of her mouth turned down slightly.

"I guess this is goodbye then, Zuko." As quickly as she had appeared she vanished.

Relief flooded through him. As much as he hated how that happened, he was glad it did. He quickly found a compass at a reasonable price and sped up his pace towards the docks. His confrontation with Mai had made him late.

By the time he reached the docks he was breathing hard. He scanned the crowd of people for Iroh, and spotted him without difficulty. The stout, loud man was hard to miss. Uncle turned and his eyes circled around the large mass of people before stopping on Zuko who was a few steps away from him.

"Ah, Nephew. You decided to show up after all." Iroh gave him a sad smile that puffed up his cheeks and crinkled his eyes. "I thought for a second that you had changed your mind. It seems as though I thought wrong."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Well I signed you up. They are expecting you on the ship." Iroh's smile faded and he engulfed Zuko in a hug. "You will send a letter on the ship when it comes back won't you?"

"Of course, Uncle. Are you sure they won't allow you on the ship?"

"I am much too old. I am not healthy enough to survive the long trip, and they expect me to work when I arrive and I simply can't. I am too old and fat." He let Zuko go and held him arm's length away. "I will miss you greatly, Nephew. You will do great things in this new world. I have the highest hopes for you, Zuko." Iroh's eyes started to water, and Zuko knew if he did not leave soon he would be holding Iroh as he cried.

"I must go, Uncle." Zuko wrapped his arms around him one more time before giving him a quick smile, and turning to leave. He pushed his way through the crowd, avoiding the crying families and the men attempting to reassure them that they will be safe. One man who looked to be barely a man was hugging a girl of his age.

"Do you have to go?" She was sobbing.

"Don't worry. I will be back before you know it. I'll bring back enough gold to buy you whatever you want" He kissed her forehead and gave her one last hug before stepping up the ramp and onto the ship ahead of Zuko. On Zuko's way up the ramp he noticed three men standing against the railing. They were nudging each other and gesturing in Zuko's direction.

"Zuko! I didn't know you were coming!" The younger man who had kissed the girl on the forehead said.

"Well we are going to need him to kill the savages aren't we?" The middle-aged man next to him said. He hit the other guy on the shoulder and they all broke out into fits of laughter.

"Well welcome aboard Zuko!" said the young man. Zuko nodded and kept on walking. Zuko never paid much attention to learning anybody's name, but people knew who he was. He gets into a lot of fights. He paused as a carriage pulled up with Captain Zhao inside it. He stepped down and stood up straight. He had his chin turned up and only looked down on people. A tall skinny man hopped down behind him with multiple bags stacked in his hands. Zhao's man-servant. Zhao walked with confidence enough for the entire Fire Nation. As soon as he stepped on the ship he gestured for the ropes to be untied that were holding the boat to the dock. The man-servant had to run up the ramp to avoid being dropped into the ocean.

"Prepare the boat for departure!" As soon as the words left his mouth people were scrambling to release the sails and pull up the anchor. After a couple of minutes we were moving and all the men were running to the edge to wave goodbye.

One last time Zuko searched for Iroh's face. The old man was all he had. The man was at the end of the dock. Tears were running down his face, but he was still smiling. As Zuko raised his hand to wave one single tear ran down the scarred side of his face, and he knew as soon as Iroh was out of sight that, that was the last time he would ever see his uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am proud to say that I received two reviews on my last chapter, and I know that is not exactly a large sum but it made me very happy. I am pretty sure my heart swelled just a little. **

**I do really love writing Katara's POV however, so this chapter made me even happier. (which was pretty hard considering my heart was already swollen) ANYWAY... enjoy and review my lovelies. You can be harsh now I am not as fragile. **

**And I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender OR Pocahontas sadly. **

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Katara knew they were coming home today. She was supposed to be at the village preparing for their arrival, but she liked it so much better out here. She was at the top of the cliff staring down into the water below. She kept having the same dream, and she was going to figure out what it means.

"Katara! Your father and brother are back!" Come down here!" A smile broke out across her face at the words that came out of her friend Suki's mouth.

"Come on Momo! Did you hear what she said?" Katara picked up Momo and turned around to run around the safe side of the mountain, but she changed her mind last-minute. She turned on her heel and sprinted off the edge of the earth, at some point Momo had let go of her. As soon as she was completely off the ground she spread her arms out as she gracefully fell with her eyes closed. She called it the swan dive.

"No not that way!" Suki yelled as her friend dove one-hundred feet into the water. "Show off." Suki huffed as she leaned over the edge of her canoe. She hardly paid any attention to the loud splash that ensued behind her from poor Momo following her off the cliff. He unfortunately didn't nail the landing. "Katara!" Suki moved to the other side of the canoe. "Katara! I hope you are okay because I'm not coming in after…" Suki was abruptly cut off by the canoe being tipped over. She let out a scream before falling into the water after Katara.

Katara was laughing in the bubble of air the hollow of the flipped over canoe had created. Suki came up gasping for air.

"Don't you think we are getting a little too old for this?" As Suki finished speaking Katara had gathered water in her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunk's. She spit the water in her face and began to giggle. "Hey!" Suki began to giggle along with her and then a childish water fight was started. "Come on we have to go!" Suki said after a minute or two. They smiled at each other before working together to flip the canoe over. They both used their arms to pull themselves into the smallish boat. Katara reached into the water and pulled Momo out of the water, she then ringed out her hair that came to rest just above her butt. She preferred to leave it down and let it do what it will then restrain it.

"What were you even doing up there?" Suki looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just thinking."

"Was it about the dream again? Have you figured it out yet?"

"I know it means something I just don't know what."

"You should ask your father about it."

"Maybe I should." They picked up the oars and quickly navigated their way through the water and to the shore on the outskirts of the village. Katara jumped out of the canoe and ran up to the edge of the crowd. Some kind of ceremony was taking place. They had missed the initial welcoming. Suki ran up and stood next to her. Standing at the front of the tribe was Arrluk and the Chief of the Water Tribe. Katara's father. They arrived at the end of the ceremony. Arrluk had red paint on his chest to symbolize his strength in the past battle. They must have won.

"Oh he is so handsome," sighed Suki. Katara cringed as she looked at Arrluk.

"Yes, I especially like his smile." Katara rolled her eyes as she looked at his unceremoniously serious face. The crowd started to separate, and Katara ran to the Chief. "Father!" Chief Hakoda turned to Katara and smiled.

"Katara." He engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm glad you are well."

"Yes now walk with me. We have much to discuss." They let go of each other and began to walk towards the Chief's hut. "I believe your brother has run off to be with your friend Suki." Katara nodded and smiled. It was nice for two people she loved to find something that makes them so happy. Even if it was each other.

"Father, for many nights now, I have been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen, something exciting." Katara had her hands clasped in front of her. She was smiling and jumping on the balls of her feat. Something was going to happen. Something that will change everything she knows.

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen." They were inside the hut now, and Katara clutched onto his arm at the words.

"Really? What is it?"

"Arrluk has asked to seek your hand in marriage." Katara's smile faded and she released his arm. She took a step away from him. She shook her head very slowly.

"Marry Arrluk?" Her father turned towards her and smiled.

"I told him it would make my heart soar." His arms spread wide when he said the word soar. Katara smiled at him, but only at his happiness not the idea of marriage. Her being forced into marriage had never crossed her mind until that moment. She turned to the flap enclosing the hut and peeked through at Arrluk. He was standing outside a hut across the village. Children were surrounding him. They were tugging on his legs and chanting his name, but he refused to acknowledge them. She closed the flap and turned back to her father.

"But he is so… serious." He smiled at her, blind to her disappointment.

"My daughter, Arrluk will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong, and will build you a good house, with sturdy walls. With him, you will be safe from harm." Katara let out a frustrated sigh.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path." She tried pleading with him, but it was clear he had already made his decision.

He gave her a stern look. "This is the path for you." He turned and left the hut, and with him left her chance at being free. She was going to be marrying Arrluk, and she knew this was the smoothest course.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is really short and I am very disappointed in myself.**

**BUT REVIEW! please. I am begging you.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

This storm happened to be the worst storm Zuko had ever seen. The waves were pounding against the side of the ship. He was starting to become sick. Water kept pouring onto the deck and the rain felt like rock hitting his body from all different angles.

"Zuko we need you down here!" He looked down from where he was perched in the ropes, high above the deck. He grabbed onto a rope that went all the way to the bottom and slid down. The men were running around the deck holding ropes and using buckets to send water overboard. The middle-aged man from the very first day tossed him a bucket. He had figured out the man's name was Haruki. He had a family at home, two little girls and a wife. There was no worth to their name, and this was their last hope.

Zuko immediately started tossing water over board, but he didn't see how this would help any. Another wave rocked the ship and a wall of water came over the edge and onto the ship. It went off the other side of the ship and with it went Osamu, the young man with the girl back in the Fire Nation.

"Man overboard!"

"Leave him, he's lost!"

"HELP!" Osamu was screaming. He screamed it over and over. "HELP! HELP ME!"

"Lift the pin!" Zuko yelled. He grabbed a rope meant to tie down the canon and tied it around his waist. He ran to the edge and jumped off. He kept his eye on Osamu, and swam to him. He grabbed onto him and pulled him up to the surface. The waves kept pushing him down, and he struggled to hold onto Osamu. He felt a tug on the rope, and suddenly they were being dragged out of the water. He held Osamu to his chest so as not to drop him. When they were pulled all the way up he felt a mass of hands grab onto him and pull him over the edge. They dropped him and Osamu onto the deck and he let go of the man and started coughing uncontrollably. Someone hit him on the back and he stopped coughing. Zuko stood with difficulty, and turned to the other men.

"Well that was refreshing."

"Well done, Zuko!"

"I know you all would do the same for me."

"Oh of course!" Zuko looked at all the men and knew that they wouldn't have. Half the men were rubbing the back of their neck and all were avoiding eye contact.

"Trouble on deck?" He turned to see Captain Zhao standing over Osamu and the other men. Zuko approached them and stood on the outside of the group.

"Osamu fell overboard, sir." Zuko said.

"Well I'm glad he could be successfully retrieved. Well done, Zuko."

"Thank you, sir." He tipped his chin down and kept eye-contact. Zhao gave him one last look down the slant of his nose before turning and walking back to his cabin.

"Don't lose heart men! We are almost to the new world."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It had been a few days since her father had told her of Arrluk. She had been avoiding everyone in their village, but she decided to stop hiding.

"Katara!" She turned to see her father standing there. "Come with me." He smiled at her then led her into the trees and to the shore with all the canoes. "You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take your place among the people. Even the wild mountain stream, must someday join the river." He gestured to the water. It was the shore of the river, not the ocean. He walked to the river and she followed. He looked back at her before turning back to the river. "As the river cuts its path, though the river's proud and strong," he paused and she came to stand right next to him, "He will choose the smoothest course." He looked right at her as he said, "That's why rivers live so long." He smiled at her. Katara knew he was speaking in metaphors. He was trying to tell her something. "They are steady, steady as the beating the drum." He gestured to the river again, and turned back to her. He smiled at her gently. Katara hadn't realized that he was holding something behind his back. He pulled out a necklace. It was her mother's betrothal necklace. It had a dark blue ribbon and a pale blue stone. The carving on the stone was of rolling waves. It brought tears to her eyes to think that she would get to wear her deceased mother's necklace. "Your mother wore this for our wedding." He held it up to show her. He was presenting it as though she had never seen it before. She used to spend hours staring at it; her father would eventually take it away. "It was her dream to see you wear it at your own." He placed it around her neck and she held her hair up so he could do the clasp. A tear slipped out of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "It suits you." He smiled one last time before turning back to the village.

Katara sat down on the ground with her legs tucked under her. She rested a hand on her necklace which fell perfectly at the hollow of her neck. It was blue like most of her clothing. Her dress was a pale blue like the stone and came across one shoulder. It tightened at her waist and she had a blue ribbon tied there to keep it tight. The day she turned fourteen they had given her a woman's dress meant to show the curves of a woman, rather than the dress for the young girls, a shapeless shift. This one ended mid-thigh and came up even higher on the sides. There was a band of blue paint on her arm to symbolize that she was the daughter of the chief. Her hair had one braid in the very front with two blue beads at the end. Blue was the color of their tribe. You could see blue everywhere, even in their eyes. Most were a pale blue, but Katara had big dark cerulean eyes. They were most uncommon. She had plump naturally red-tinted lips. Katara was known for her great beauty and her free spirit. She went wherever the wind took her. She was seventeen, which was about the age girls began to get married. She should've seen it coming. Men were waiting to see who her father would pick for her. Everyone would know what the necklace meant. Everyone would know that she was intended to marry. Katara didn't want this. She didn't want to be steady.

"He wants me to be steady. Like the river," she said as Momo came to rest in her lap. A huge smile spread across her face, "but the river isn't steady at all!" She stood quickly, holding Momo in her arms. She went to the nearest canoe and jumped in. She dropped Momo in front of her and picked up the oar. The water is always changing. It's always flowing.

She looked at Momo, "You can't step in the same river twice!" She started rowing quickly. "To be safe, you will never know, what's just around the river bend!" She turned the bend in the river to find a rapid river, full of rocks and drops. "What's waiting just around the river bend?" She flew down the river with ease and comfort. She has done this before. In fact she does it quite often. She came to another bend in the river, and around the corner was a small waterfall. Momo squeaked and wrapped its arm around Katara's waist. She squealed and spread her arms as the canoe fell down the waterfall. Her hair was flying behind her. The canoe righted itself as they landed and her hair covered her face. "How could I leave this behind, for a handsome sturdy husband, who builds handsome sturdy walls?" She smiled as she turned one more bend in the river to find that it branched off into two different rivers. One was smooth with no rocks and the other was rapid and one was splashing and wailing. Momo came back around. Her smile faded. She was facing an internal battle as she slowly got closer. Does she choose the smoothest course? Does she marry Arrluk? She looked up to the heavens.

"Do you still wait for me, Dream Giver, just around the river bend?" She turned her chin down to stare at her hands on the oar. She brought one up to touch her mother's necklace. She dropped her hand back to the oar. She glanced at the smooth water one last time before turning the canoe in the direction of the rough course. Her smile returned as did the exhilaration of the risk. Momo was wrapped around her leg.

She eventually came to the end of the rough patch. She didn't want to return so she kept going. Eventually she came to a familiar part of the river and followed it to end where there was a large Willow tree. She pushed the canoe through the hanging leaves and carefully pushed them aside with her hands. It looked to be twilight under the tree, for it was shielding all the light from her eyes.

The canoe stopped when it hit one of the large tree roots that came out of the very shallow water. She sat the oar on the bottom of the canoe and climbed out and onto the root of the Willow tree. She climbed up to the stump of one of the branches that had been removed. She could completely stretch out on it and her whole body would be on the stump.

A strong wise voice boomed out, "Is that my Katara?" She pulled herself up completely and sat down with her legs folded under her. Animals of all sorts were sitting and hanging from the branches.

"Gran Gran, I need to talk to you." What was once a large knot in the tree slowly twisted and transformed into an old withered face.

"Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today." Her once smiling face changed into one of surprise. "Well, your mother's necklace." She smiled even wider now.

"That's what I am here to talk to you about." Urgency came over Katara's body. "My father wants me to marry Arrluk!" She exclaimed.

"Arrluk? But he is so serious." Gran Gran's face twisted into one of distaste.

"I know. My father thinks it is the right path for me, but lately I have been having this dream, and I think it's…"

"Oh a dream, let's hear all about it." All the animals surrounding the tree started to chatter rambunctiously. One brave animal climbed across Gran Gran's face, and was hanging from her nose.

"Quiet." Gran Gran spit and the animal flew off of her face. "QUIET!" All of the chatter silenced at once. Gran Gran smiled and turned back to Katara. "Now child, you were saying?"

Katara sat up straighter and her eyes got wide with excitement, "Well, I'm running through the woods, and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin." She starts to create hand gestures as she talks, and all the animals lean forward.

"A spinning arrow?" Gran Gran raised an eyebrow. "How unusual!"

Katara tipped her head and smiled, "Yes. It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops." Katara shrugs her shoulders in confusion. She looks up to Gran Gran with a pleading look, all she wanted were some answers.

"Hmm. Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"Gran Gran, what is my path?" Her eyes looked desperate. "How am I ever going to find it?" The tree laughed a slow patient chuckle.

"Your mother asked me the very same question." A look of hope crossed her face. She leaned forward slightly.

"She did? What did you tell her?" She leaned forward even more.

"I told her to listen." Confusion yet again crept up her face. "There are spirits all around you child, they live in the earth, water, and the stars, and if you listen they will guide you." A gust of wind blew through the hanging branches. Katara listened, and it sounded like a song. She stood up slowly.

"I hear the wind." She stood up all the way and tipped her chin to the sky.

"Yes! What is it telling you?" She turned her body in a circle as if she was searching for something.

"I don't understand." Leaves started to float down to her. They were golden, and beautiful. She closed her eyes as Gran Gran started to sing.

"_Listen with your heart, you will understand._

_Let it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand."_

"It's saying something's coming!" Her eyes flew open and looked up as she started to search for something again. "Strange clouds?" She started to turn in a circle and stopped when she was faced slightly to the right of Gran Gran's wrinkled face. She rushed to the tree trunk and started to pull herself up the tree.

"_Listen with your heart, you will understand."_

Gran Gran smiled as she finished her song and her face disappeared back into a knot on the tree. As Katara reached the top of the tree the wind whistled the same tune, and whipped her hair away from her face. She looked left and right, but her gaze paused on an odd sight. What she saw shook her to the core with excitement. They were strange clouds. They were right on the shoreline, white square moving clouds. She knew then that she had to follow the clouds. She had to know what they were. She immediately started her climb down the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

If they were on this ship any longer Zuko would just fall over and his heart would immediately stop beating. This trip had not been a smooth one, but the promise of reaching land any day now kept him going. It was going to happen today, he could feel it in his bones. Just as he started to think about what could be waiting for them at this new world, someone shouted out to everyone.

"Land, I see land!" All of the men ran to the front of the ship and looked out from the edge. There, a short distance from the ship was indeed land. It stretched as far out as he could see. He smiled and pumped his fist in victory along with the crew; a smile spread across his face. He looked down into the water and realized how deep the water was; they were going to be able to get close.

"We need to get as close as we can, then we can take the smaller boats up to the shore and into that bay. I need a small crew of men to come with me to scout for natives!" Over the past few weeks he had become a sort of leader; the other men looked up to him and respected him. He had experienced much in his life for how young he was and the men knew this, and that was precisely why he became the leader; he called all the shots. "I will go inform Captain Zhao."

Zuko spun around and walked with a brisk pace up to the Captain's Cabin. He knocked on the door before opening it, and striding in. The captain was sitting in his chair at his desk. His man-servant was standing across the room with his arms crossed. The captain was leaning over what looked to be some sort of map. Some earlier explorer had drawn it up of what he expected this world to be shaped as, and to look like.

"It's perfect Captain." He set both of his hands on the Captain's desk and leaned heavily on his arms. "The water is deep enough; we can pull right up to shore." Zuko turned to the Captain's pet dog and roughly pet his head, completely messing up his perfectly manicured fur.

"Very well, give the orders." Zuko pointed his thumb over his shoulder gesturing to the men.

"Already done sir." He stood up straight and removed his hands from the desk. "I've got a crew assembled and they are ready to go." The corner of Zuko's mouth tipped up in accomplishment. And he rested his fist on his hip.

"About the natives," the captain rolled up the map he had been examining and pointed it at Zuko, "I am counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission." Zuko leaned forward and looked the captain in the eye, unperturbed by the map a few centimeters from his face.

"It is nothing I can't handle." The captain raised his eyebrow at that and gave him a suspicious look.

"Right," he dragged out the vowel in that word, making it obvious he didn't believe in him. He reached under his desk and pulled out a glass bottle of some of the finest wine along with a crystal wine glass. He uncorked the bottle and began pouring wine into the delicate glass. "That will be all, Zuko." Zuko took one last look at Captain Zhao and then rubbed the pet dog's head quickly.

"See ya, Percy." Zuko smiled at the dog and pulled the door open, slipping through and returning to the deck with his men. Their ship had gotten significantly closer since he had left.

"Zuko we are stopped and have dropped anchor." Osamu smiled up at Zuko; he was most likely just as excited as Zuko to have arrived at their destination.

"Lower one single boat. Osamu, Haruki, Haruto, Katsu, and I will take it into the bay to find a good location for camp." Some of the other men groaned, lowered one boat none the less. Zuko put on some light armor along with a helmet. He grabbed a musket and clapped some men on the shoulder before jumping onto the railing and starting his climb down the rope ladder. Some of the men laughed as they followed him down the ladder with their own muskets; Zuko couldn't hide how eager he was to reach land. He went and stood at the front of the boat. This land was truly beautiful. The water was beautiful and calm and the trees were tall and green. He saw many mountains and cliffs; the wind was minimal, but still there. It was an overall tranquil environment, but that didn't mean the savages weren't there.

He was disrupted from his thoughts by the noise of water splashing. Katsu had fallen into the water, clumsy as usual. Zuko reached in and grabbed hold of his shirt, yanking him out of the water. The other men were clutching their bellies as they let loose huge guffaws.

"Now, must we disrupt the peace?" The men's laughs slowed and they helped him pull Katsu back into the boat. His cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment, but luckily he had dropped his musket into the boat before starting his descent down the ladder. Obviously, his descent down the ladder had only lasted a couple of seconds before he decided to take the express trip into the water, by allowing his foot to slip. When Katsu had finally settled down in his seat and picked up the oar, he was dripping wet, but none the less had a sheepish grin on his face. He was maybe a couple of years older than Zuko, but was about as mature as a small child. All the other men had turned their attention to the land in front of them.

"Come on men. We didn't come all this way just to look at it." Zuko turned back to face forward as they picked up the oars and started rowing in the direction of the bay. When they reached the bay they continued on towards the shore. The foliage on the edge of the land was very dense and came so high and spread so wide that the leaves and branches blocked the sun. They continue on through the water. The ship could no longer be seen due to the abundance of eerie fog. The occasional howl of the wolf could be heard, but that was it. He looked back and forth, but all he saw was trees, grass, and bushes. He kept on looking to and fro, but to his disappointment he saw no natives. He held tighter to his musket. He knew they were out there.


End file.
